


Care of Magical Creatures

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, JujY is bad at endings, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, established Levihan, pre-Erurihan, snk veterans secret santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: One of Hange's excursions is a runaway success, Levi meets a new houseguest, and life gets a bit more complicated.





	Care of Magical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheepOutTetradecagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOutTetradecagon/gifts).



> I participated in the brand-new SnK Veterans Secret Santa on Tumblr last month, and this is what came out of it. Since it topped 3.5k I decided I should post it here too, as I apparently have no rhyme or reason to what lengths of fic go where and yet AO3 seems the right home for my plus Ks. Anyway! I had a lot of fun with this one, as I do with most lightning-strike-type ideas I get. This is definitely an AU I'd like to explore more, plotbunnies willing.

Hange had a problem she had no idea how to solve.

What spirit, deity or species of nymph was she supposed to give thanks to for such a momentous discovery?

She was trembling so fiercely the bush she was hiding in started to rustle loudly, and anyway she couldn’t quite see, and really she should confirm the truth of what she (thought she) was seeing–

With a deep breath, she eased out of the foliage and crept to the edge of the riverbank to better see the dragon on the other side.

The tree-filtered sunlight beaming down turned the dragon’s black scales partially iridescent. It wasn’t moving, though Hange could see it breathing shallowly. It wasn’t large; a foot long at most, maybe eight inches around.

She would have to get closer to be sure.

Straight across the river she went, sturdy knee-high boots keeping the water from swamping her legs. Then, carefully, she squatted to observe the creature at her feet.

A small pair of wings– no, only one, the right one was a nub– rested along the dragon’s body. She squinted, leaning closer, looking for… yes, and there was the gold band along its back, from just below its head down to its tail.

The Gilded Onyx. So rare it was thought to be extinct. And here was a living, breathing specimen in the woods so close to home. Hange clasped her hands and gazed up at the sky in silent gratitude, then knelt beside the dragon and touched a palm to its flank only to yank it back with a hiss. No wonder it hadn’t stirred from her approach; the poor thing was much too hot. She put her hand back, breathing slowly. Not too hot to carry, then, just a momentary shock.

Getting to her feet, she bent down and scooped up the dragon as gently as possible. Even though it was unconscious it could still wake enough to lash out, and it was definitely full-grown, though a bit small for its age if her estimate was correct.

“Let’s go home,” she murmured, speaking aloud to strengthen an already-firm resolve.

~~~~~~

She eschewed the traditional “I’m home” she usually trilled out so as not to disturb the armful of dragon. Levi’s shoes weren’t by the door anyway, which was good because that meant she had a chance to figure things out before he got back.

True, he’d dealt just fine with the pixie infestation in the attic– no,  _fairy_  infestation (her cousin was perpetually annoyed by her inability to tell them apart). He didn’t have any problem helping her rehabilitate those kitsune cubs last fall, either, although that had been right after he’d moved in…

She ran through the multitude of creature-related incidents as she wandered through the house in search of a cool place to put the dragon. Her research had told her that Gilded Onyxes were for the most part docile, only aggressive when defending their offspring. Or when they felt threatened. This one had allowed her to pick it up, but then again it  _was_ in a poor state… It didn’t much matter, though; she wasn’t about to dump the dragon back in the woods.

There wasn’t enough ice to fill the tub with, and besides, that would probably send the dragon into shock. Besides  _that,_  it would take too long; the dragon’s heat had begun to make her sweat when she’d been barely halfway back home, and that was definitely a bad sign.

She groaned quietly, wanting badly to tug at her hair, which her cargo prevented her from doing. “What am I going to do with… you…?”

She’d looked down while she spoke, and now her heart thudded painfully. The dragon was  _looking at her._

Its eyes were an icy blue, cloudy but still sharp. It gazed without blinking, and Hange felt  _something_  blaze to life in her brain so viscerally she gasped, nearly stumbling.

Most Onyxes had green or gold eyes, sometimes even black. Never blue. That thought was distant, subsumed by the maelstrom of feelings without names whirling through as she stared back, incapable of movement.

_t **nh** gK  **o** uMh_

“What…”

 _ **t** hA **k**   **u**_ o _u **y** h_

“You’re welcome?” she squeaked to the faraway garbled voice in her ears. 

The dragon’s eyes fell shut, and Hange jolted into movement like a switch had been flipped, the heavy emptiness of a lost connection notwithstanding. “What the hell was  _tha-aaat,_ ” she singsonged under her breath before, “Don’t thank me yet, you aren’t well.”

Though she didn’t remember getting there, she found herself in the kitchen, in front of the fridge. Well.

“Well.” She opened the door and saw the bottom shelf was empty. That would do, as long as the dragon stayed coiled up. She gathered said creature up delicately and laid it on the shelf with the same care.

“It’ll be dark in here, but…” She chewed her lower lip, thinking. “You’re barely conscious right now.” With a heavy sigh she shut the door. “I’ll check on you later. Right now you’ve got to cool down.”

After a moment’s thought, she went about preparing a cup of tea.

~~~~~~

The front door opened and shut when she was curled up in her favorite chair in the living room just off the kitchen, empty mug on the floor, sketchbook in her lap, pencil in hand. “Welcome back,“ she called, the twin thumps of his shoes punctuation.

“Hey,” he said when he walked in; she leaned to kiss him and he squeezed her free hand. His gaze dropped to her sketchbook and his eyebrows rose. “That’s pretty cool.”

“Huh?” She looked down too and saw a disembodied dragon head staring back. “Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Something gnawed at her, but her happiness at Levi’s presence covered the feeling over. 

“Gonna get something to drink. You want anything?”

Her foot bumped into the mug, cutting off her automatic agreement. “No tha–”  _no no no wAIT_  She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the squawk threatening to come out. Panic glued her to the chair, and she could only sit and listen. To the fridge door opening, the clank of cans, the door closing.

Silence for several seconds. Then the fridge opened again. More silence. Fridge door shutting. Hange screaming internally all the while. With effort, she put on her best neutral face and stared down at her sketchbook.

“Hange.”

“Hmm?” She glanced up, blinking nonchalantly for good measure.

Levi stood in the doorway, glass of lemonade in hand, face betraying nothing. “Question.” His free hand rose to his shoulder, thumb pointing back to the kitchen. “Why is there a dragon in our fridge?”

 _I can explain,_ her mind yelled. “…It was hot.” She honestly couldn’t tell if he was more concerned about the dragon or its location.

“Huh.” He sipped from his glass. “Why not the bathtub, then?”

 _Well, you see, the state it was in called for drastic measures; Onyxes really need to have a temperature of–_ “You’re not angry?” she blurted.

One side of his mouth twitched. “Perplexed, yes. Hoping you have a more long-term plan in place, yes. Angry, no.” A smile briefly curved his lips. “Really, Hange, you ought to know me better by now.”

God, she loved him. “W-Well–” She bolted up from the chair and tossed her sketchbook onto the seat. “I should get him out of there anyway, I didn’t set a timer to check on him again, so.”  _Him?_

Levi stood aside as she hurried into the kitchen; she could feel him hovering behind her as she stared down the fridge door.

“It didn’t move when I saw it,” he said. “Just looked at me.”

“L-Looked…?” Hange pulled open the door. Sure enough, the dragon had moved so that its head faced outward. Its eyes were clear and bright now; the sensation from earlier settled in to fizz at the base of her spine. “Hello, beauty,” she said softly. “Feeling better?” She reached out, ignoring Levi’s warning inhale, and placed one hand along the dragon’s body. “You must be. That’s a much better temperature. Let’s get you out before you get too cold.”

She slid both hands under as much of its body as she could hold, a delighted gasp slipping out of her as the dragon moved up around her arms to coil once along her shoulders. “Well, hello,” she exclaimed, unable to keep back laughter. “Aren’t you friendly all of a sudden,” and, “ohmigod Levi  _lookatthis,_ look!” she screeched softly, turning to him with starbeams zooming through her stomach.

His eyes were wider than she’d ever seen them. “What the hell?” he breathed, then, “Can I touch it?”

“My partner here wants to say hello,” she said to the dragon, who was now resting its head in her palm and looking at her. “Is that okay?”

Something hummed in her mind, flavored with agreement. “He said yes,” she said finally, faintly, turning to face Levi.

“How do you  _know_  that?” he said, voice low, but he held out his hand. The dragon nudged it, blinked, then very slowly traveled up his arm, across his shoulders, and back around like it had done with Hange. She watched as their gazes met and Levi went pale, a choked-off noise escaping him. Was that what she had looked like when it happened to her? What  _had_ happened to her?

“Levi,” she said gently, and two pairs of eyes settled onto her. She scrunched one hand into her hair but didn’t pull. “You’re okay.” She’d meant to ask, not state, but…

“Um. Yeah.” He shook his head, lightly, and cleared his throat. “So,” he began after several moments’ silence, “Do you th–” He stopped, looking at the dragon. “Are you hungry?” He had the same tone he’d used with those cubs; Hange’s chest felt warm.

She waited. Pulled her hand out of her hair.

“I-I–” Her heart flipped; Levi never stuttered. “I think it… uh, he. Said yes.”

The dragon turned to her, and hunger twinged at her stomach. “Yeah, he’s hungry. Come to think of it, I might be too…”

Levi made an agreeing noise.

She grabbed an apple and handed it to Levi, who asked, “What do dragons eat, anyway?”

“Depends on the species,” she said as she looked through the fridge. “My research seems to indicate that… uh.” She turned, container of strawberries in hand. “Actually, I don’t rightly know. I mean, it’s a frigging Gilded Onyx, I thought that species was extinct, I mean it could be an omnivore or a carnivore or–”

She tried to reel herself back in at the same time Levi put a hand on her shoulder. “Good place to start,” he said, nodding at the strawberries.

“They’re soft, so…” She popped a small one into her mouth, then chose another one and held it out to the dragon. “Careful, it’s pretty juicy.”

Its teeth grazed her fingers as it took the whole strawberry with one chomp.

“Guess he  _is_ hungry,” Levi said over her tiny squee. The dragon nosed into the box, eating up more whole strawberries with abandon.

“Hold this while I get a towel, he’ll be all sticky,” Hange said, giggling uncontrollably as she shoved the container at Levi. “This is amazing. Absolutely amazing!” She grabbed the first towel she saw, bigger than necessary but–

“Whoa–”

She turned to see the dragon slither to the floor and curl up.

“I didn’t do it,” Levi said, hands up in defense. “Wait, is that… steam…?”

Squinting, she took a half step closer–

–and the room filled with a cloud of smoke, her mind rattled, the room tilted–

She sucked in great gulps of air from her spot on the floor, back against the cabinets. Her heart was racing, she couldn’t see Levi… but the smoke was fading and  _something_ made her scramble to her feet.

She rubbed at her eyes even though they didn’t sting, scraped a hand through her hair. She caught sight of Levi looking gobsmacked, on the other side of… of…

Her jaw dropped. The man in front of her was so tall she had to look up to meet his gaze, a task made all the more difficult by his broad chest, powerful shoulders (his right arm missing past the elbow, she noted, matching the missing wing), and long legs that all drew her eyes like a magnet.

He was also naked, she realized, face flushing.  _That_ made looking up easier. His eyes were the same icy blue, the gold band translating to blond hair.

“H-Huuagheee,” Hange managed. She pressed her knuckles to her teeth and inhaled, distantly registering Levi’s “What the  _fuck_.”

The man blinked slowly, then inclined his head. “Excuse me for startling you,” he said, and his sonorous voice nearly sent her right back to the floor.

 _Get ahold of yourself, goddamnit,_ her mind screeched.

“I needed energy to transform,” he continued. Then he smiled; Hange’s knees trembled. “Those strawberries were just enough.” Juice stained around his mouth. Completely inappropriate thoughts bumped around her head.

Movement in her peripheral vision. Levi had reached her side, hand to his mouth and face bright red and  _that_ was interesting. (The last time he’d looked like that she’d been wearing a tuxedo for some dumb gala they had to go to for one of his old friends, and they almost didn’t leave the house, and  _why_  was her brain heading that way right now?)

“You’re a shifter,” she forced out, moving her hand from her mouth.

“Yes. As are others of my kind.”

“Dragons in general?” Levi ventured, and she looked at him in surprise. His voice was remarkably steady given his still-flushed face. “Or just your… species?”

She sensed Levi freeze as the man’s eyes fell on him. “I do not know other dragon shifters, but the Gilded Onyx clan is comprised of them.”

Her thought process began to rumble, putting words into her mouth faster than she could talk– almost. “Then… you’re not extinct. Not extinct, in hiding! There are others like you!? Most shifters are pariahs I think, oh, you must not be from here, you’ve come such a long way, also gosh we  _really_  need to find you some clothes–”

Levi’s hand on her arm quieted her to fast breaths.

The man’s eyes were warm with amusement, and her spine tingled. “Oh. Yes. Please forgive my impropriety; it has been some time since I’ve been among other humans.”

“Um.” She thrust out the forgotten towel in her hands. “For now,” she said, ignoring another choked noise from Levi and also how her stomach swooped as she realized the towel was basically a loincloth on this guy. “My name’s Hange and this is Levi,” she half-shouted, wincing internally, “and what may we call you?”

“In this form I go by Erwin.” The man– Erwin– bowed slightly. “It is a pleasure to meet you both.” Then he took her hand and kissed it, then took Levi’s hand and did the same thing, and she was pretty sure they both made identical noises. 

Erwin straightened, eyes wide, and was that a  _blush_  on his cheekbones? Hell, she was in such trouble. “Goodness, forgive me again. Old customs are difficult to forget.”

“That’s fine!” she squeaked. “Not a problem! Please don’t apologize so much!”

“Then I will thank you instead. For saving my life.”

“Of, of, of course!!” She stood a bit taller, in more familiar territory. “I couldn’t have just left you like that.”

“You certainly ended up in the right place,” Levi said, and when she looked he had one of those half-smiles that showed up when he felt comfortable. “She’s well-acquainted with all sorts of creatures.” 

“That  _is_  quite fortuitous. Ah–” He swayed slightly. Hange tensed. “I’m rather thirsty.”

Levi had a full glass in hand before she’d blinked, and she watched him watch Erwin drink it down. “Maybe you’d better sit,” he said.

“Perhaps so…”

Hange pulled a chair away from the dining table as Levi brought Erwin over, raising her eyebrows ( _he has no pants on_ ); Levi gave her A Look, so she kept her mouth shut.

“Do you need anything to eat?” she asked, taking the water glass for a refill.

“No, thank you,” Erwin said as he took the glass back. “I am mainly fatigued. Perhaps later.”

“I’m–” Levi’s voice cracked. With a huff, he tried again. “I’m going to find you some clothes.” 

_oh no don’t leave me alone with him_

“Feeling a bit better?” she asked Erwin, heart jittering.

He nodded. Then his eyes moved from hers (she could breathe slightly easier), and he sipped from the glass, and he said, “I have a request to make of you.”

“Uh?” One hand went back to her hair, digging into her scalp. “O-Okay…”

He shook his head. “Both of you, I suppose.”

A heavy sigh announced Levi’s return. He had some articles from one of Hange’s fieldwork getups: a pair of cloth breeches and a cloak. “This is the best I could do,” he said to her with a shrug. “We’ll have to go shopping, I guess.”

“Much appreciated,” Erwin said.

“I’ll show you to the bathroom so you can change,” Hange said, but Erwin held up a hand.

“I must make a request,” he gave a quick smile, “before I lose my nerve.”

Hange held her breath through the brief silence.

The words came out in a rush. “May I impose on your hospitality for some time longer? That is, if you have the room. I do not yet have my bearings, so–”

“Absolutely,” Hange exclaimed at the same time Levi said, “Wait a minute.” 

“We can set up the couch,” she insisted, turning to Levi. “We can’t just kick him out!”

“There isn’t enough food,” Levi said, equally insistent. “What– what if word gets out we’re harboring a shifter?”

“First, we can buy more. You’re an omnivore, right?” She looked at Erwin long enough to catch his nod, then back to Levi. “Second of all, why do you care that he’s a shifter all of a sudden and  _third of all,_  there’s no one nearby for word to travel  _to!_ ” She laughed, wildness skittering in her veins. “If that’s all you’ve got you’re grasping at straws, Levi.”

She turned back to Erwin before Levi’s reddening face could affect her. “You’re staying,” she said, managing to keep the smug tone from her voice.

“As long as you’re in agreement,” he said slowly, eyes landing on Levi.

“It appears we are,” Levi said, tightly. He pushed the clothes in his arms toward Hange. “You should get dressed. Such as it is.”

“Bathroom’s this way,” Hange chirped. She waited for Erwin to stand, then started walking.

“Are you sure this is acceptable?” Erwin asked once they were out of Levi’s earshot. “I believe I will only need a day or so.”

Hange shrugged. “It’ll be fine. Day’s been kind of weird. Anyway, here we are.” She turned to him, trying and failing not to look at his right arm. “D-D-Do you need–”

“No. Thank you.” Another brief smile as he took the clothes. “It is an old injury. I’m quite used to it.” And he entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Levi was still in the kitchen, in the exact same position she’d left him. He spoke at the same time she opened her mouth. “Sorry. I freaked out.”

“S’okay,” she mumbled, reaching for his hand. A question jostled its way from her throat. “You feel– felt? That… the thing??”

“It’s like someone hot-wired my brain.”

“Oh thank  _god_ ,“ she sighed, tilting her head back a moment. “I thought I was–”

“–going crazy. Do you think he–”

“I don’t know. But, but, you get why I wasn’t… I’m not. Ready.”

“To let him go.” Levi’s mouth twisted into a smirk. “We’re like a pair of stalkers or something.”

“Ohmigod shut up,” she hissed, slightly hysterical giggles slipping out.

“I know, I know, it’s nothing like that.”

Something flickered in the back of her head, and she turned just in time to see Erwin enter the kitchen. Heat crept up her neck at the sight of him in her cloak and breeches; he was a great deal less distracting now, and yet. He was wearing  _her clothes._

“Allow me to thank you for lending me your attire,” Erwin said. If she didn’t know any better she’d swear there was a slight tease in his voice. But there wasn’t. She was being ridiculous.

Still, she could only nod. And hide a wince at the sudden vice grip Levi had on her hand.

“We’ll have to expand your wardrobe soon, though,” he said, doing quite well at hiding the tremor in his voice. “Hange goes through those things like wildfire. Always getting into scrapes.”

She snorted. “He isn’t wrong.”

“Consider me intrigued,” Erwin said, and okay he was  _definitely_  smirking now; Levi’s hand went slack and she heard him inhale shakily. “I would enjoy hearing about your escapades, should you have time.”

“I’d be happy to,” and her voice was breathless and she wanted to slapherself.

She glanced at Levi and cracked a smile.

Whatever lay ahead of them, one thing was certain: she’d have to conduct some up-close and personal research.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
